Network users require increasing amounts of bandwidth. Corporate users, government users and other large entities may require reserved or dedicated bandwidth to connect multiple locations. Network service providers, network owners and network operators may provide network services offering private networks to such users. Private networks may require a significant amount of bandwidth. Users of private backbones may require a high amount of availability to ensure connectivity between two or more locations. Determining the availability of network services in the event of a failure of one or more components may be difficult. Analysis may focus on core network connectivity and may not provide an end to end picture of the impact of a failure of one or more components. Network service providers may maintain under-utilized and expensive, large capacity network connectivity to attempt to ensure availability for one or more users.